


What we Found in her Locker

by frozii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Original Character(s), School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozii/pseuds/frozii
Summary: Just a one-shot I made for extra credit in my creative writing class. I thought it was good enough to share here.
Kudos: 1





	What we Found in her Locker

There had always been something off about Hannah Berkey, ever since she started attending the school. Her movements were always something close to unnatural. Her arms would fling around, her fingers would twitch, and she would let out these almost guttural sounds that chilled many to the bone. At first, the majority waved it off as the poor girl having some sort of syndrome or something of that sort. But when the area around her locker began to reek faintly of something rotting, that’s when things changed.   
People were afraid. And worse yet, Hannah did not seem to be alarmed of this. She would always smile at them, worsening their fears as if the very look or act of the girl giving them a smile would give them nightmares for weeks. Rumors spread of the girl, quick as a wildfire and soon the entire school, including the small amount of friends Hannah Berkey had managed to make, distanced themselves from her. The look on the girl’s face when her friends, or rather former friends; refused to sit by her sent chills down my spine. If looks could kill, everyone in the cafeteria would be dead by the sheer weight of her glare. Her glare seemed to always say, loud and clear: This is all your fault.   
A week and a half would pass before anyone noticed Matthias Huntly’s disappearance. How the staff or students or even his parents hadn’t caught onto something fishy beforehand was astonishing to me. But I knew the suspect at hand: Hannah Berkey. I hated to think it, believe me. But it was if things clicked. There’s a body in Hannah’s locker, isn’t there? It would explain the rotting smell, and the fact that Hannah carried around some Febreze and would occasionally spray it into her locker when she thought nobody was looking. With my locker a few rows down from her own, I always saw. She thinks she’s sooo sly.   
I reported my suspicions to the school police, along with the evidence I’d collected over the few weeks. “I think there’s a body in Hannah Berkey’s locker. Not just any body, perhaps even the body of Matthias Huntly.” I had said to the school police officer, who blinked at me with a bit of confusion, but nodded. “Thank you, Riley Cooper. We’ll investigate it.”

It didn’t take long before the truth of what lie within the girl’s locker was exposed.  
A large, dark disposable trash bag. Crammed as far back into the locker as possible. And what was inside made several hurl or almost close to hurling. Several arms, legs, and other various body parts. Human body parts. And they were not no fakes, either. They were real, and they looked like some had even been eaten.   
And as the school police dragged her off toward their shared police car to take away, the look on her face was smug. Hannah Berkey did not struggle against them, just let them take her away. 

We haven’t seen her since. But I have a feeling she’s still out there.


End file.
